Anake
by kirara123
Summary: Nine years later a young dark haired hanyou searches for his parents InuYasha and Kagome. My first fanfic please review.


The trees were silent as a young dark haired hanyou traveled through the darkness. He kept his pace steady looking around everywhere for the hanyou InuYasha and the future girl Kagome. He had lost them, his parents. He clutched the Tusaiga at his side in it's sheath for confidence. It was a very powerful sword but it was nothing like his father's Tetsusiaga. The small rag he had put over his head like a bandana was twitching with every sound he heard with those jet black ears. He soon came upon a village he had not seen before and saw a young girl about his age playing in the night. Anake ran towards the girl in the village. "Who are you" he asked impatiently. The girl looked up shyly "I am Umi but who are you and why do you have a rag on your head." Anake rolled his eyes "My name is Anake and I can wear whatever I want on my head" Anake snapped. The girl frowned "You don't have very good manners. I should take you to Lady Kaede. C'mon" the girl turned around and walked into the village. Anake had met Lady Kaede before and wondered why he hadn't recognized the village. He quickly ran past the girl with his demon half making him even faster than a normal human. He made his way quickly to Kaede's hut.

InuYasha sat on a branch high in the tree watching over his companions. It had been long since Miroku stopped being so lecherous. He slept contently by Sango who had Kirara sleeping soundly on her stomach. Shippo was curled up in a blanket by Kagome. Then there was Kagome near the base of the tree. His ears twitched as he heard the small distressful sounds coming from her and then the sound of her tossing and turning. He hated to see her so distressed. InuYasha quietly jumped down to the ground landing softly. He sat on the ground and gently picked Kagome up into his arms leaning his back against the tree. The slight movements had awoken Kagome. "Can't sleep?" she mumbled quietly. InuYasha exhaled heavily "Nope" he replied. "Don't worry we'll find him" Kagome reassured. She quietly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

Anake quickly reached Kaede's hut and to his surprise she was wide awake. "Oh hello Anake" Kaede greeted him happily. "Have ye found Kagome and InuYasha" she asked sympathetically. Anake shook his head sadly "No" he sniffled. "Oh now come let me get ye a blanket so ye may rest" Kaede stood to make a bed for the young hanyou. She got out a blanket and laid it on the soft ground of her hut. "Now ye must get some rest and we will find Kagome and InuYasha in the morning" Kaede smiled at Anake. Anake nodded and laid down in his bed while Kaede went to sit down.

The sun rose bright over the trees and InuYasha looked down at Kagome who had just been awoken by the bright sun. Miroku woke up and looked over at the pair "Looks like you two had some fun" he chuckled. InuYasha shot a death look at him "Shut up monk" he snapped. Miroku was smart enough to keep shut. Kagome got up to wake Shippo and InuYasha got up after her. Sango just sat and watched the ordeal. She wanted to hit Miroku but she couldn't reach the Hiraikotsu. (I don't know if that's spelled right oh well back to the story.) After the group had gotten ready the set off with a very impatient InuYasha and a less impatient but impatient Kagome. After about half a days walk and sometimes run they reached Kaede's village and saw the same small girl that Anake had encountered. Umi looked up and saw the hanyou and ran to her mother's hut. InuYasha gave a quiet "Feh" before moving on. Kagome shot a look at him before hearing her name being called by Kaede who had a small boy in her clutches. Kagome gasped and yanked InuYasha in Kaede's direction. InuYasha was startled and almost fell over. Kagome kept yanking him until they reached Kaede. She gathered Anake into her arms and embraced him while the young Umi watched from her window. InuYasha was just as happy to see his child and kneeled down beside Kagome. "Papa" Anake squealed and jumped on InuYasha knocking him off balance. Anake stood up and pointed at his father "Ha I have defeated you" He said in his little triumphant voice. Kagome pulled Anake into her lap and giggled at InuYasha who was laying on his back with a scowl on his face. "He's worse than me" she said between giggles. "Shut up" InuYasha replied while sitting up. "They're back to normal" Miroku whispered to Sango and Sango giggled.

They had talked for a while and now were ready to leave. Saying their goodbye's they left while InuYasha hurried them on. "It's not like we have jewel shards to find" Kagome snapped. "Lets just get going" InuYasha stepped forward. "What we gonna do" Anake said with a questioning look on his face. "I don't know what are we going to do InuYasha" Shippo asked. InuYasha mumbled to himself very annoyed "We're just going to get away from here it just doesn't feel right." InuYasha explained with a glare. "Oh" Shippo replied. Kagome looked over to InuYasha from behind him. She was walking with Anake hand in her hand while she talked to Sango. She let go of Anake and he reached down to pick up Kirara and she ran over expecting a good petting and Sango giggled. Anake and Kirara had become friends. Kagome walked up next to InuYasha "What do you mean, I don't sense a demonic aura if that's what you're talking about" Kagome asked hesitantly. She was not in the mood to make InuYasha any more angry. "Kikyo" InuYasha mumbled quietly trying not to let Sango or Miroku hear. But it was useless trying to hide his words from Anake but Anake was too preoccupied at the moment to listen. Kagome looked up at InuYasha sympathetically she didn't really know what to say. "Oh" was all she could conjure up at the moment. "Well we should stop to eat soon it's almost lunch time" she stuttered a bit. InuYasha nodded and pressed on while Kagome slunk back to Sango. "What's wrong?" Sango whispered. Kagome shook her head as to tell her it was personal.

InuYasha smelled the air. Kikyo's scent was gone. He relaxed more knowing that he would not encounter her. Anake wasn't paying attention and tripped while Kirara jumped to Sango to be safe. InuYasha's ears swiveled back to hear the little "ouch" from Anake. "Clumsy, just like your mom" he chuckled. His ears flattened when Kagome yelled at him "Hey." "That's not very nice" Shippo snapped at InuYasha. "InuYasha you must be kind and considerate to women to get them to stay with you" Miroku informed. "Look who's talking" Sango giggled. "Mama I'm hungry" a small whiny voice broke the argument. "Lets stop here" Kagome sighed. Sango put down the Hiraikotsu and helped Kagome with the lunches. "What's for lunch" Miroku asked. "What do you think" Kagome answered. "Ramen" both Anake and Shippo squealed. InuYasha smiled and sat down next to Kagome while Anake pulled the small rag off of his head and revealed two very twitchy ears.


End file.
